Pokespe Drabbles
by Just-a-drop-of-Jupiter
Summary: Short Pokespe stories I'll keep adding too
1. Chapter 1

Blue and Gold stood at his stove mixing a concoction together to make a love potion with the intention of making Green and Crystal fall in love with them.

'Is this really going to work?'  
'Of course it is I've read the instructions a dozen times' Blue reassured him. 'Greens too proud to admit he likes me and well, you piss Crystal off too much for her to realise she likes you'

'Hey! I don't annoy her I just want her attention all the time!'

'Whatever'

'Why is Yellow and Red taking so long to get a strand of hair from them?

As soon as that was said Red and Yellow came through the door.  
'Sorry guys, it wasn't as easy as you thought. Green is very.. Switched on' Red carefully placed the blue and brown strands of hair on the table.

'Blue.. Is this really a good idea? Maybe you should just let this happen naturally' Yellow gave her a worried look

'There's nothing artificial about this potion' Blue smiled as she continued to stir the thin mixture. 'Okay I have to swing by the lab and make sure they're both going to come over tonight. Gold, go to the store and buy ingredients for the punch. You guys are right to mix the rest in for me? Thanks!' Blue skipped out the door.

'Thanks guys, see ya tonight!' Gold waved as he jumped on his skateboard and rode off.

'I don't know if I really want to be a part of this Red' Yellow frowned starring at the foggy white mixture.

'Yeah... This is taking things a bit too far' Red added.

That Night:  
'What did you tell them the occasion was?' Gold questioned as he mixed the potion into two cups. 'It's just a little get together, Green would think something is up if I made this out to be anything more'

'And how does this work again?'  
'Uuh I swear if you weren't so dense you probably could of thought of a way to get Crystal to like you back without doing this. It just works okay?'

They both snapped their heads around when they heard the door to Golds house open. Red and Yellow came in giggling about something with Green and Crystal behind them, both still wearing their lab coats.

'Hurry up and give this too Crystal' Blue hissed. 'Aye-Aye Captain!' Gold chimed sarcastically with a salute.

'Here Crys!' Gold over enthusiastically pushed the cup into her hands. Crystal starred at him wearily as she took a big gulp.

'Hey Green! Try the punch' Blue insisted with a smile as she handed him the cup. She faintly heard him thank her as he took a few sips.

'So... Do you feel different at all?' Gold asked, starring down at the bluenette. 'Actually, I feel very.. different.' she said sweetly with a smile and walked past Gold.

'Blue was shocked to see Green smile. 'Excuse me' he almost giggled as he walked past her.

Green and Crystal made eye contact and walked towards each other, Crystal wrapped her arms around his neck and Green proceeded to kiss her passionately. There wasn't a set of eyes in the room that wasn't watching the scene.

Green spun Crystal around as they giggled and held each other close. 'What is going on!? Blue practically screeched. Gold had never felt true jealousy until that moment, he stormed over to Green and Crystal and attempted to pull her out of Greens arms but she refused.

'Gold what are you doing? Leave me alone!' she snapped. 'Crystal what has gotten into you! You we're suppose to fall in love with me. Blue you've messed up the recipe!' he spun around and accused his senior.

'I did everything perfectly I don't understand!' Blue looked on in horror as Green kissed Crystal behind the ear making her giggle.

'You've really done it this time Blue, what if this isn't reversible?' Red questioned. 'I think you'll have to just accept that this is the way it's going to be.

Yellow walked up to her with a sympathetic look 'I'm sorry Blue, but I warned you not to tamper with fate.'

Blue held her arms and looked down, feeling so ashamed of her actions. Gold moved slowly to a seat, wiping at his face.

Red looked over at Yellow and couldn't help but smile. 'And you shouldn't try to make love potions' Green spoke up. Letting go of Crystal who was back to her serious demeanor.

Blues face turned white as she starred at the two, Gold was still lost in his own thoughts and didn't hear what was going on.

'GOLD!' Crystal demanded as he jumped to his feet, he looked at her furrowed brows and hands on her hips and knew she was back to normal. He laughed and ran up to her, dodging the kick he knew was waiting for him and hugged her tightly. Crystal drew in a big breath to start yelling but felt something wet coming from Golds eyes on her shoulder.

'Have I ever told you that you a complete'

-Idiot? Yes a thousand times and never tell me otherwise' he cut her off hugging her tightly.

Green tried to look as pissed off as possible but couldn't help but smile knowing that the great deceivers plan was foiled.

'Wait so why didn't it work?' Blue asked Red and Yellow. 'We didn't add the hair' Yellow giggled, we knew it was a bad idea so we told them what was happening and asked them to play along.

'Well it was very.. convincing' Blue noted suspiciously.

'Well we do work together every day, wasn't that hard'.

'GREEN!' Blue and Gold screamed, everyone was surprised to hear him say that. Crystal blushed and turned around to walk out. 'Where are you going Crystal?' Yellow asked. 'I have a report to finish, and no Gold you are not coming with me!' She snapped over her shoulder knowing he would follow.

'Should have made a potion to make you relax more!' He yelled as she closed his front door.

'Sooo' Blue poked Green in the ribs. 'Pesky woman you could have just told me how you feel' He took her hand away from his ribs. 'I don't enjoy someone attempting to drug me, I'm going home' and with that he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Blue turned around with a huge grin on her face at the two remaining. 'WELL. Since you two insisted on ruining my plan, you're next on my list' she winked at Red and Yellow and walked out.

Red grabbed Yellows wrist and ran out after her.

'Blue what are you talking about?!'

'Holding hands, you two are making this so much easier for me!'


	2. Whispering

**I really have a thing for jadecrystallineshipping (Green x Crystal)**

'Why is she with him, a complete idiot. Maybe she enjoys being with someone who makes her feel smarter, more successful.. No that's not like Crystal. He never does anything special for her, all he does is bug her in the lab all day asking her to go do something. Which always turns out to be her paying for lunch. How can she put up with him, all he does he wing and complain and uuuh'

'GOLD SHUT UP!' I spun around on my chair and snapped. Starring him down as he slumped into his seat quietly muttering to himself.

'Gold can I please just meet you at your house after work? I'll get everything finished a lot quicker if you're not here' She tried her hardest to sound sweet about it. 'Yeah no problem! See you at five' He kissed her cheek and flashed a grin at me while doing so. 'That little prick' I breathed turning back around.

'Umm Green? Did you say something?' She stood up and walked over to my desk. 'No Crystal I was talking to myself'. 'Oh, anyway would you be able to look over this report with me? I know it isn't due for a week but i want to make sure it's fine to hand over to the professor' Without waiting for a reply she pulled up a chair at the desk and began laying out spread sheets and documents across my table.

I sighed unable to continue writing on my note pad as her things quickly left me with no room. Crystal quickly noticed this. 'Oh s-sorry Green, are you busy? I can do it by myself' She started collecting her papers from the desk. 'It's alright Crystal, it's a neat mess' I looked up at her, her smile pulled on my mouth like puppet strings and i began laughing at the 'neat mess' i had just pointed out.

We revised her paper for what felt like hours, the sky was dark and rain was constant throughout the was really no need for me to look over her report because it was perfect. The blue pen that circled or corrected nearly every sentence mad it evident that she had edited this thoroughly at least 10 times. I always preferred to work alone, the Professors assistants constantly babbled on about irrelevant things trying to make conversation. They were beyond annoying but Crystal never swayed from the topic at hand. She was precise, well spoken.

'And beautiful'

Did I say that out load?

'Are you talking to yourself again?' She flicked her eyes in my direction for a split second before returning to the documents. 'Yeah, sorry.' Was all i could manage. Of course i had a crush on her, I wasn't ten years old so calling it that made it seem so trivial. But I knew i liked her, shit. Sometimes I think i care about her more than Gold. And that brought me back to my original train of thought.

'Crystal, why do you like Gold?' I asked trying to show little interest. 'Umm, why do you ask?' This time she drew her attention away from the papers and turned towards me. 'I don't know, you two seem really opposite' HE'S A DOUCHE BAG CRYSTAL' i screamed in my head.

'Well, i know how everyone else sees him. Stubborn, selfish, loud.. But i see more than that umm sometimes he can be really sweet and caring, plus he makes me laugh. I'm happy around him.'

I'll admit her answer hit me like a truck full of snorlax. He was perfect for her, Gold is exactly what she needs - A breath of fresh air from this repetitive job, someone to make her smile and laugh. Even though he was an idiot, I couldn't be the breath of fresh air she needed, we were too much alike. I guess thats why we get along so well. 'As long as you're happy' I couldn't help but stare at her eyes. She looked at me, I watched her lips part waiting for her to speak.

My eyes went past hers towards the clock, I couldn't believe it when the clock said quarter past five. 'You'd better get going' I stood up from my seat and returned her papers to the folder ' He'll be waiting for you.'

'And my paper?' She quickly rose from her seat and stood in front of me. "It's perfect Crystal' I turned away trying to rid the smile from my face. We shut down the lab and headed for the door, once i put on my coat I opened the lab door only to be greeted by a howling wind and torrential rain.

I knew charizard would detest the idea of flying from New Bark Town to Golden Rod in the rain, but I needed to catch the train back to Kanto. I signalled to Crystal to walk out so I could close the door behind her. She fought against the wind with each step but her sneakers didn't provide much traction on the wet tiled floor. Her foot slipped and she fell fast towards the floor. I grabbed her by the back of her shirt collar and held her up as she regained her balance. The storm must of enjoyed our struggle, the wind picked up and the rain poured down heavier. Crystal grabbed onto my waist so she wouldn't fall. Thank god for the cold weather, I didn't need the blush on my face to be noticeable. 'I'll take you to Golds house' I practically yelled in her ear, she nodded and continued holding onto me.

I wrapped an arm around her and shielded my face from the storm with the other. Even with the rain and wind making it near impossible for us to walk, all i could think about was that this was the closest we would ever be. I could feel her small hands shaking around my waist, her hair was absolutely drenched, those once gravity defining pigtails now barely held together with the loose hair ties. She must of noticed my eyes on her and starred up at me, we stopped walking for a second as i took my coat off and wrapped it around her.

Unfortunately Gold didn't live very far from the lab, we arrived at his house and ran to the dry porch. Crystal knocked on the door and began taking her hair ties out. 'Thanks for walking me here Green' She removed my coat, her cheeks looked as though they were burning as she handed the saturated coat to me. 'You're not very good at hiding the fact that you're blushing' I mumbled walking back down the porch steps.

'Green!'

I spun around to her standing at the edge of the steps. 'You're not very good whispering' She smiled and turned back to the front door as Gold opened it.


End file.
